A Weird Meeting
by Wolf skater
Summary: The Professor has a solo mission for Isi. And it involves Leigh. This should be fun. Using my and Lady Firewing's OC's. You should probably read Past and Future Mysteries, and Dimension Crosses one and two to get it. Have fun! One-shot!


**Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men. Don't own Isi. And apparently I don't own my own OC character Leigh, 'cause she's here own person.**

**Author's Notes: Lady Firewing put a Leigh cameo in her story DC 2: the rising. If you've read her stories then you'll know who Isi is. If not I suggest reading them. Anyways I'm now writing the one-shot about how Isi and Leigh met. Hopefully you peeps will like it and I got Isi right. Fate should be out tomorrow for those of you who read that. The next two or three PAMF chapters the CodyxLeigh peeps should like and Bella haters should like the next LR chapter so read this little one-shot and have fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Weird Meeting<strong>

"_Isi will you please come to my office?" _The Professor's voice asked from Isi's head.

"_Sure thing Professor just a sec" _Isi responded getting up from her seat in the rec room.

"What's wrong Isi?" Warren asked looking at her concerned and confusedly. Everyone turned to them to see what all the commotion was about.

"I don't know the Professor wanted to see me" she said shrugging as she left to go see what was needed of her.

"Come in Isi" she heard the Professor say as she was about to knock. Shrugging again she entered.

"You wanted to see me" she stated wondering what was going on.

"Ah yes, is there anyone else with you?" he asked.

"No" she answered looking behind her to check. She was even more confused now.

"Close the door and have a seat" the Professor said gesturing to a chair in front of his desk.

Isi did as she was told keeping a suspicious eye on the Professor, not liking where this was going.

"Leigh it's safe for you to come out now" Professor X said nodding towards the shadows.

Out of them stepped a girl around fifteen to sixteen years old, with white striped hair and wolf eyes, wearing cargo pant, a leather jacket, and gloves shuffling a deck of cards.

"Bon Jour mon ami muh name is Leigh Ray "Wolfie" Lebeau what's yer's?" the girl said holding out a gloved hand.

Isi's mouth dropped open as her mind tried to figure out what was going on.

"Um I'm Isi" she said taking the girls hand trying to figure out if this was some kind of joke.

"Isi Leigh here needs your help. Only you can help her because of your skills and the fact that you come from a different dimension. I'll leave you two girls now to discuss what's going on seeing how I have some business to attend to" with that he wheeled out leaving Isi alone with the girl who reminded her of both Rogue and Remy at the time.

Plus that pesky last name.

"Ya might be wondering who Ah am rihght now" Leigh said.

"I know who you are you're Captain Obvious" Isi said rolling her eyes.

"Well den Sargent Sarcasm we can skip the part where I tell ya what's going on and get ta de part where we go and kick some butt" she said smirking an oddly familiar smirk.

"Just tell me what's going on and we won't have a problem" Isi threatened.

"Ah lihke ya already" Leigh said smirking.

"I'm not sure what to think about you" Isi said watching her carefully.

"Fihne by meh. Lihke Ah said muh name is Leigh Ray Lebeau" she said bowing a little.

Isi was now wondering where this girl had come from and if she was a slightly delusional fan girl from her own dimension.

"Ah come from a sub dimension connected ta dis une" she explained.

"What does that mean?" Isi asked.

"Ya come from de conductor dimension correct?" she said.

"What is that?" Isi said annoyedly. This girl was very annoying.

She sighed "Ah guess yer not used ta dimension travel as Ah am."

"Well I did get here by accident so yeah I'm not an experienced dimension crosser" Isi snapped at her.

"In yer dimension X-Men evolution is a TV show non?" Leigh said ignoring Isi statement.

"Yes" Isi answered suspiciously.

"Well dis dimension and de dimension Ah come from are sub dimensions dat are so closely related dat if de people in dis dimension found out about meh Ah might cease ta exist. But Ah have a mission in dis dimension and Ah need some 'elp" she explained.

"So don't you have a team? You're Rogue and Gambit's kid right don't the other X-Men have kids too?" Isi asked trying to figure out what this had to do with her.

"Oui but Scooter said dat Ah couldn't bring dem 'cause it would cause too much damage" she said.

"But Ah need 'elp and yer from another dimension and Ah found out about yer trainin' so Ah though Ah'd ask ya" she gave Isi a small not so innocent smile.

"How'd you find out about my training?" Isi asked slightly ticked.

"Ah 'ave muh ways" she smirked.

"I'm not killing anyone" Isi told her.

"Ah don't expect ya ta. Ah just need sumune who can break inta places as good as Ah can" insert cocky grin that Isi thought only Remy was capable of.

"I take it you're a thief" Isi deadpanned.

"What gave meh away?" more smirks.

"So what are you here to do?" Isi asked trying not to get too annoyed.

"Take Sinister down befer he can do any harm ta anyune in dis dimension" she said, "Oh and torture dis dimension's Justin Beaver."

"Sounds like fun, I'm in" Isi said deciding that maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all if she wanted to torture Justin Beiber for no reason at all and called him Beaver.

* * *

><p>"So this is Sinister's layer" Isi said looking at the building they were about to infiltrate.<p>

"Oui" she nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Isi asked.

"Now we 'ave fun" Leigh said standing up, smirk in place, shuffling a deck of cards.

They snuck quietly towards the building. When they got to it Leigh pointed up, showing she wanted to get in through the roof.

Isi nodded and turned into Spike to fly up, expecting Leigh to climb up after her. She was slightly surprised to see her fly up. She didn't even have wings.

After they were on the roof they went in through a grate and made their way through the ventilation shafts so they could get to where Leigh wanted to go to.

"Look what we found 'ere" Leigh said looking down into a room.

Isi looked down to see Sinister in a lab talking to another mutant about something. The mutant saluted and walked away.

Leigh blew up the grate then dropped down in front of Sinister.

"'Ello old chap how're you today?" she asked him in a horrible fake British accent.

"I'm good thank you very much for asking me Leigh. How are you?" he replied calmly.

Isi fell out of the ventilation shaft in shock while Leigh just stared at him wide eyed her mouth open.

"'Ow do ya know who Ah am?" she finally asked outraged.

"Well as you probably know this dimension and your dimension are very closely linked. Over the years I've kept tabs on what experiments my other dimensional counterpart has done. I'm very interested in you my dear" he said in a sickly sweet voice that could send shivers up anyone's spine.

Isi looked and Leigh and raised an eyebrow. She had been experimented on by Sinister?

"What do ya mean?" Leigh asked her eyes cold as she glared at Sinister.

She was giving him the same kind of look Isi imagined she would give to the people who had made her an assassin.

"I mean in the future of this dimension, when this dimension's version of you is born I'm thinking of doing the same thing" he told her as if talking to a small child.

That made something inside of Leigh snap, and Isi sensed it.

"DIE!" she yelled lunging at him.

When she was in the air she turned into a brown wolf with white tipped ears. Isi watched to see Sinister's reaction.

She was surprised to see he wasn't fazed by in but instead smiled and gave a small nod. Isi looked in the direction he had nodded, and was able to see a very well hidden sniper pointing a gun at Leigh.

Isi turned into Spike and flew up to him. She ran into him knocking off his aim. His hand pulled the trigger, and the bullet flew.

It grazed Leigh's shoulder, but if it had been a few inches to the left it would have hit Leigh in the back, and killed her.

Ignoring the slight bleeding Leigh tackled Sinister still in her wolf form. She bit and scratched him, then licked him absorbing him, forcing him to pass out.

Then she turned into her human form and threw a few charged cards at a guard that just walked through the door.

"Thanks fer savin' meh" Leigh said to Isi "Ah owe ya une."

"You're welcome" Isi said flying down.

"Now let's call S.H.E.I.L.D. ta come pick him up and den we can go torture Justin Beaver!" Leigh exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure but first tell me what he meant when he said you were one of his experiments" Isi said.

"Fihne. When Ah was little he kidnapped meh and mixed up my genes so Ah would have extra powers" Leigh told her.

"Wow" Isi said realizing how similar they were.

"Ah don't really lihke ta talk about it" Leigh said.

"I can relate" Isi said thinking about her assassin training.

"So let's go torture Justin Beaver now" Leigh suggested.

"You're on!" Isi said.

Then the two girls ran off to terrorize the worst singer in all of the dimensions.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: well I hope I got Isi right. <strong>

**Review everyone or Isi and Leigh will torture you next.**

**Wolf skater out!**


End file.
